Bank On Kidd
by BankOnKidd
Summary: Tyson Kidd trains in a very... unusual way for MITB. Tyson/Natalya


******Welcome to my first One-Shot on this account! This is Bank On Kidd, my first attempt at a more humorous than romantic story featuring Natalya and Tyson Kidd. Disclaimer: I own no-one. I do enjoy reviews in case any of you were wondering. I also will be taking one-shot requests, just send me a message on here. It can be a one-shot or a songfic-oneshot just give me enough details on what you want and I'll message you if I need anything else. Well... Read and review! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Cut the cheating man!"

The blonde Neidhart smiled as she stepped out of her car, just in time to hear the yell of her long-term boyfriend. Carefully, she pulled her suitcase from the passenger seat of her car and wheeled it up to the front door of their Florida home. As usual, the door had been left opened which made it easy for the Calgarian beauty to slip in undetected. She let out a small squeal of delight as her Himalayan cat ran towards her, the squeal causing the head of her younger cousin to turn. She picked up Gismo and kissed his head, smiling as he purred in contentment.

* * *

"Mommy's home Gismo! Look at how happy you are," He cooed to the cat in Nattie's arms. Nattie hugged him closer to her body and then looked over at her boyfriend.

"Hi baby," She said loudly. The man known as TJ Wilson paid no attention to his girlfriend as he continued on with the game at hand. Nattie narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to where he was sitting. Before he could react, the blonde had taken the controller from his hands and sat on his lap.

"Hey," TJ said loudly, a pout forming as he tried to reach for the controller.

"I said hello to you," Nattie said, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend of ten years.

* * *

"Baby, I'm training for Money in the Bank. This is some serious stuff we're talking about here," TJ said, his face full of seriousness. The Neidhart rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her boyfriend's hair.

"Say you love me and give me a kiss and I'll let you go back to your game," She said. TJ looked at the controller in her hand longingly and finally relented, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her face closer.

"I love you," He mumbled, pressing his lips against hers softly. The Neidhart smiled against TJ's lips and pulled back, giving him the controller.

"Thank you," He said, smiling and pressing his lips against hers again. Nattie pulled away from him and stood up, wiping the lip-gloss from his lips and running her hand through his hair again.

"Have fun… training," She said, giggling at him. He grinned at her brightly and she walked out of the room. She headed straight for the bathroom… while TJ was distracted it was the perfect opportunity for her to get some relaxation and peace.

* * *

A long hot bath is exactly what Nattie Neidhart needed. After all the stress on the road this week, she had been eagerly anticipating her bath and then her bed. Not to mention, she hadn't seen her man in at least four days and although she would deny it to his face, she definitely did miss him. A few loud knocks broke her out of her thoughts and she looked over at the door with a disgruntled expression.

"What is it?" She called out.

"Just letting ya know that I'm heading off, see ya soon! Good luck with getting ya man's attention!" Harry yelled.

"I'll get his attention! See ya Baby Cousin," She replied, closing her eyes again. She absolutely hated when someone disrupted her while she was in the bath.

* * *

Once the Neidhart felt refreshed, she stepped out of the bathroom in her fluffy bathrobe and made her way through the bedroom. She froze in shock when she got to the doorway and just stared at her boyfriend.

"What… the hell… are you doing?" She said loudly. The sight in front of her was something she never thought that she would see. TJ sighed in annoyance and pressed pause on his game, turning carefully as he was currently sitting on top of a ladder.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said, holding his hands out to the side.

"It looks like… you're playing a video game while you're sitting on a ladder." She responded, moving forward to rest on the sofa.

"I'm training," He replied, spinning back around to face the TV and resuming his game.

"You are so weird," The Neidhart muttered, pulling her phone out and snapping a photo of TJ perched on the ladder.

"I'm putting that on your Facebook and your Twitter. Just so people can see how weird you are," Nattie said.

"By all means go ahead," He replied. She logged onto his Twitter and Facebook and uploaded it and then placed her phone back down, having nothing better to do than watch her boyfriend 'train'.

* * *

"Baby," She whined softly.

"I'm training," TJ said, not turning around.

"You look silly sitting on top of the ladder ya know," Nattie responded.

"Are you just gonna keep trying to interrupt my training sweetheart?" TJ said.

"This isn't training, this is just being… really odd!" Nattie commented.

"I don't complain about your training methods ya know," He said, pausing the game and turning around again.

"You're going crazy but you're right, I won't complain about how you're choosing to train. I'm going to go to bed though baby," She said. Rising from where she was on the sofa, she went over to him and pressed her lips against his slightly spiky cheek.

"Love you," She mumbled before quickly walking over to the bedroom.

* * *

"Come on Char-Beazy and Gismo! It looks like you two can have a little sleepover in Mommy and Daddy's room. After all, Daddy is going to keep training over and over again. Since he loves training so much, he might as well sleep on the ladder!" The blonde Neidhart said, as the two cats ran into the bedroom. TJ frowned and quickly started packing everything up, knowing that his girlfriend was annoyed with him. Within two minutes, everything was turned off and he slowly, almost hesitantly made his way into the bedroom.

"Sorry, Daddy isn't allowed tonight, right Gismo?" Nattie said through the darkness of the bedroom. TJ rolled his eyes when the cat meowed on command and he moved closer to the bed.

"Alright, maybe I was being an idiot today," TJ said, crawling up the bed so he was hovering over his girlfriend.

"Baby, you were playing video games on top of a ladder. I get that you are excited but come on… that isn't training," Nattie said, her hand reaching out to run up and down his bicep.

* * *

"Well… there is something else I could do to train," TJ replied, shifting nervously over the top of his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Nattie whispered.

"Yeah baby," He responded.

"That's my line," Nattie protested, falling silent when TJ's lips silenced her. Coming to the realisation of how he wanted to train, Nattie couldn't help but smile as he pulled away.

"So… you gonna help me train?" TJ asked.

"Are you sure you don't want the ladder?" Nattie smirked.

"Oh shut up," He replied, before she rolled him over, so she was now sitting on top of him.

"I'm up for training," She said quietly, pressing her lips against his. TJ realised that this type of training suited him much more than what sitting on top of a ladder. Tonight, he could almost certainly 'Bank on Kidd'.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :D Love you all! ~BankOnKidd**


End file.
